


Sedução

by magalud



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Portuguese, Romance, Seduction
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-28 17:39:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3863638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magalud/pseuds/magalud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus quer seduzir um lobisomem</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sedução

**Author's Note:**

> Parte do Openfest 2008

Severus Snape enfiou-se todo no lobisomem, deliciando-se na pressão, no calor e no aconchego. Era tudo que ele tinha imaginado. E os sons que chegavam a seus ouvidos o excitavam mais.

 

Pelo aposento, as marcas da paixão: roupas espalhadas pelo chão, almofadas largadas.

 

Se não estivesse tão concentrado no que fazia, Snape poderia rememorar a delicada estratégia para chegar a esse momento. Na verdade, bastaria ele olhar pelos aposentos. Mais especificamente, a mesinha de centro.

 

Lá estavam dispostas as armas da sedução: um bule de chá, bombons de **caramelo** e chocolate.

 

Como era conveniente que Lupin fosse louco por doces.

 

**FIM**


End file.
